


Imhotep

by DieLadi



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Imhotep. Rodney hat den Missionsbericht von SG1 wieder und wieder gelesen. Er weiß, was daran falsch ist, aber bei manchen Dingen ist es besser, wenn sie unter dem Mantel des Vergessens bleiben, wo es doch niemandem nützen würde, sie aufzudecken.





	1. Der falsche Anführer

Wieder und wieder las Rodney McKay den Missionsbericht von SG1, der sich um die Ereignisse auf dem Planeten Cal Mah drehte, den Ereignissen um die Jaffa-Rebellion und Imhotep.  
Imhotep, ha!  
Rodney schüttelte den Kopf.

Nun, genau genommen hatte er jeden der Missionsberichte des Teams um Colonel O'Neill gelesen, ja aufs genaueste studiert.  
Aber selbstverständlich war dieser eine Bericht für ihn ganz persönlich von einer ganz besonderen Bedeutung.

Imhotep.  
Rodneys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Streifen, seine Stirn kräuselte sich.  
Wie konnte dieser Goa'uld es wagen...!

Er hatte sich als Jaffa ausgegeben, und war durch seine zugegeben charismatische Ausstrahlung schnell an die Spitze derjenigen Jaffa gelangt, die gegen die falschen Götter rebellierten und Freiheit für ihr Volk suchten. Freiheit, die einen schweren und langwierigen Kampf erforderte, das war allen klar gewesen; sie waren dankbar gewesen, einen Anführer zu finden, der nicht nur im Kampf stark war, sondern auch die Herzen der Jaffa gewinnen konnte, ihre Lebensweise zutiefst respektierte, ihre Traditionen ehrte.  
Er hatte angegeben, K'tano zu heißen und der ehemalige Primus von Imhotep zu sein. Abtrünnig seinem falschen Gott, und nun der Freiheit der Jaffa verschrieben.  
Imhotep ein falscher Gott. Ha! Da hätten die Leute schon einmal stutzig werden sollen, dachte Rodney, denn Imhotep war nie von den Menschen als Gott verehrt worden... und Daniel Jackson, der ja auch anwesend gewesen war, hätte das eigentlich wissen müssen... eine kleine Unwahrheit, sicher, aber wo es eine kleine gab, war diese oft nur der Anfang.  
Nun, zugegeben, O`Neill hatte K'tano misstraut. Gut. Der Mann hatte offenbar ein hervorragendes Bauchgefühl.

K'tano hatte die Kampfsportart Mastaba mitgebracht und lehrte sie jeden, der sich der Rebellion anschloss.  
Diese Art zu kämpfen entsprach den Jaffa wie sonst nichts:  
Sie war von tänzerischer Eleganz, von kraftvoller Stärke, von beeindruckender Durchsetzungskraft.  
Rodney schnaubte.  
Sie war nicht, wie K'tano behauptete, von ihm für die Krieger des Imhotep erfunden worden.  
Nein, Mastaba war wesentlich älter. Sie war entstanden während des alten Reichs in Ägypten, nach heutiger Zeitrechnung ungefähr 2700 vor Christus, unter den damaligen Dienern der Goa'uld..  
Ob Daniel Jackson wohl darüber Bescheid wusste?  
Eher unwahrscheinlich.

Wieder schnaubte Rodney.  
K'tano...  
Er ließ den Namen auf seiner Zunge rollen, ließ ihn immer wieder durch seine Kopf gehen.  
K'tano.  
Katano auf altägyptisch.  
Wie konnte er es wagen!!!

Er hatte die Jaffa an der Nase herum geführt.  
Sie betrogen. Ihre besten Männer auf Selbstmordmissionen geschickt, um sie zu schwächen, und dabei an die Ehre der entsandten appelliert... es war genau der Weg, den man wählen musste, um die Jaffa zu spielen wie Schachfiguren.

Bis Teal'c ihm dahinter gekommen war.  
Teal'c, den K'tano gesandt hatte, den Systemlord Yu zu töten. Lord Yu, der ebenfalls nie als Gott verehrt worden war, der jedoch als Begründer der ersten chinesischen Kaiserdynastie galt und somit ein beinahe mystisches Wesen darstellte.  
Lord Yu hatte jedoch von dem Anschlag auf ihn gewusst. Verrat war im Spiel gewesen.  
Aber er hatte Teal'c nicht getötet. Er hatte ihm seinerseits einen Auftrag erteilt. Nämlich K'tano zu töten.

K'tano der in Wahrheit niemand anders sei als:  
Der Goa'uld Imhotep selbst.  
Nun, es war eben wie es immer war: Man konnte einfach keinem Goa'uld trauen.

Teal'c hatte auf diese Weise erfahren, dass die Streitkräfte der Jaffa-Rebellion verraten worden waren, von dem Mann, der vorgegeben hatte, sie anzuführen. Dass er selbst ebenfalls dem Verräter auf den Leim gegangen war.  
K'tano hatte vorgehabt, die gesamte Armee den Goa'uld auszuliefern und zu vernichten... Mutterschiffe waren schon zu dem Planeten Cal Mah unterwegs.

Teal'c hatte den Mann zu Boden geworfen und mit einem geschickten Handgriff seinen Bauch entblößt- und tatsächlich.  
Er war kein Jaffa.  
Als er sich enttarnt sah, begannen seine Augen zu glühen.  
Er war ein Goa'uld.

Beinahe hätte er Teal'c getötet, doch seine eigene Arroganz brachte ihn zu Fall; Teal'c konnte ihn mit einem abgebrochenen hölzernen Schaft einer Übungswaffe durchbohren, nicht bevor der andere ihm jedoch höhnisch ins Ohr geflüstert hatte:  
„Ich bin Imhotep! Ich habe dich am der Nase herumgeführt!“

Wieder schnaubte Rodney. Dieser arrogante... aber das war er schon immer gewesen. Arrogant und seiner selbst so sicher.  
Selbst damals schon, als...  
Rodney schloss das Dokument mit dem Missionsbericht.  
Nein. Zwar wusste er manches daran besser. Doch er würde es nicht berichtigen.  
Es gab Dinge, die unter dem Mantel des Schweigens lagen, die besser dort blieben.

Er streckte sich ein wenig, als er aufstand, und sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier machte.  
Sein Gepäck stand dort bereit, er würde nurmehr endlich beginnen, sich einzurichten...  
Die ersten Wochen hier auf Atlantis waren hektisch gewesen.  
Chaotisch geradezu.  
Aber jetzt, jetzt würde ein wenig Alltag einkehren und er würde sehen, wie sich das alles entwickelte.  
Er würde sich einfach darauf einlassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________________________________
> 
> Liebe Ladinellos und Ladinchen,
> 
> ich mache das nicht oft, aber diese Geschichte kommt nicht ohne Anmerkungen aus.
> 
> 1\. Imhotep ist eine historisch verbürgte Gestalt. Er wurde allerdings nach seinem Tode in späteren Jahrhunderten durchaus als Gottheit verehrt.
> 
> 2\. Der Name Mastaba ist eine Erfindung der Macher von Stargate; die dahinterstehende Kampfsportart existiert allerdings tatsächlich. Es handelt sich um Capoeira, und es stammt nicht aus dem alten Ägypten sondern aus der Zeit der Sklavenhaltung und ist ein brasilianischer Kampfsport.
> 
> 3\. Die Sprechweise Katano für den Namen K'tano ist meinem Gehirn entsprungen und beruht auf keinerlei wissenschaftlichen Grundlagen.
> 
> Eure Ladi


	2. Der große Baumeister

Imhotep war zu Zeiten des Alten Reiches in Ägypten der große Baumeister des Pharao Djoser gewesen, und hatte für ihn den Bau seines Grabmales geleitet, der Stufenpyramide bei Abydos.  
Abydos auf der Erde; der Planet auf dem Daniel Jackson später gelebt hatte, war von den Menschen nach genau dieser Örtlichkeit benannt worden.  
Nun, die Namen an sich sind ja so eine Sache; der Pharao hieß nicht wirklich Djoser; und die Zeit damals wurde nicht als Altes Reich bezeichnet; Abydos hieß nicht Abydos; diese Namen entstanden alle in späterer Zeit, von Menschen, die sich damit als ihrer Vergangenheit, ihrer Geschichte befassten und des Altägyptischen nicht mehr mächtig waren.  
Da aber die altägyptische Sprache für die Zungen der heutigen Zeit kaum noch zu bewältigen ist, werden wir es bei den genannten Begrifflichkeiten belassen.

Imhotep war ein Mann, dessen vielseitige Talente den Würdenträgern des Pharao und damit auch dem Gottkönig selber frühzeitig auffielen.  
Er entstammte, so hieß es, königlichem Blut aus einer Seitenlinie, und war direkt mit dem Gottkönig verwandt.  
Das war interessant, denn es traf in keiner Weise zu.  
Er war nicht mit dem Pharao verwandt, sondern eher mit den Göttern selber, mit Ra, mit Horus, mit Anubis – denn er war, wie die angeblichen Götter selber, ein Goa'uld.  
Doch anders als seine Brüder hatte er keinerlei Interesse daran, die Menschen zu versklaven, zu unterdrücken, zu töten, oder gar auf andere Planeten zu verschleppen.  
Er wollte ihnen helfen, wusste allerdings, dass ihm das den Zorn der Systemlords unter den Goa'uld einbringen würde; und da er nicht zu den einflussreichen, mächtigen gehörte, begnügte er sich damit, im kleinen hier und da zu helfen und sich ansonsten nicht in die Angelegenheiten der sogenannten „Götter“ einzumischen. Und sie ließen ihn in Ruhe, solange er sie in Ruhe ließ.

Statt dessen genoss er das Leben, wie es sich ihm bot.  
Als Baumeister des Pharao war es ihm möglich, die wunderbarsten Bauwerke zu schaffen.  
Er hatte an der Gestaltung des Palastes großen Anteil gehabt, hatte Konstruktionszeichnungen auf Papyrus geschrieben und Anweisungen erteilt, hatte die Arbeiter dirigiert, die Künstler, die Bauleiter.  
Er war der Vorsteher der Werft, und half, die Nilschiffe des Gottkönigs zu erneuern und ihre Eigenschaften zu verbessern  
Er beobachtete die Sternenkonstellationen und berechnete das Eintreffen, den Verlauf, das Abschwellen der Nilflut, so dass die Menschen wussten, wann sie zu säen, zu ernten hatten.  
Er half bei der Ausrüstung und Beauftragung von Expeditionen in die unbekannten Südländer.

Er erstellte den Ägyptischen Kalender; der hatte zwar auch schon vorher existiert, war jedoch nie in einer solchen konzentrierten Form zu Papyrus gebracht worden, wie durch Imhotep.  
Er war maßgeblich beteiligt bei der Weiterentwicklung der Hieroglyphenschrift. Jemand musste schließlich mal die ganzen Schriftzeichen, die sich in der Ausführung durch die Leute und in verschiedenen Gegenden des Reiches, ja selbst zwischen arm und reich sehr unterschieden, zusammenfassen und standardisieren! Na also. Aus heutiger Sicht würden man wohl sagen, er hätte so etwas wie den altägyptischen Duden verfasst.

Auch bei den Mumifizierungstechniken brachte er sich ein. Bei Ra und Osiris (und wie sie alle heißen), natürlich konnte man bei diesen Dingen wie ein Kind mit verbundenen Augen durch die Welt stolpern; aber man konnte es auch wissenschaftlich angehen und vernünftig machen, verflixt noch mal.  
Und daher legte er den Grundstein zu etwas, was in der Form noch ein paar Jahrhunderte, ja, Jahrtausende lang getan werden sollte.

Und dann kam die größte Herausforderung seines Lebens:  
Er sollte für den Pharao das Grabmal bauen. Die Wohnstätte für die Ewigkeit.

Die Menschen damals glaubten, die Goa'ulds seien Götter.  
Und die Pharaonen hätten einen direkten Draht zu den Göttern  
Ha, lächerlich!  
Doch das spielte in diesem Zusammenhang für ihn keine Rolle. Er nahm die Herausforderung an und genoss jeden einzelnen Augenblick.

Es gab so viel zu tun, so viel zu bedenken.  
Es musste ein passender Untergrund gesucht werden. Dazu waren genaue Gesteinsprüfungen und Messungen nötig.  
Es musste für das richtige Baumaterial gesorgt werden. Sand-und Kalkstein aus den besten Steinbrüchen des Landes musste beschafft werden. Marmor für die Innenausstattung. Fayence musste hergestellt werden. Statuen geschaffen von den besten Künstlern Unter- und Oberägyptens.

Die Sterne mussten befragt werden zu den richtigen Zeitpunkten.  
Die genaue Konstruktion musste geplant werden. Die Verteilung des Gewichtes. Tonnen und Abertonnen an Gestein musste der Grund immerhin stabil aushalten.  
Die Neigungswinkel mussten berechnet werden, die Größe der Stufen.  
Die genaue Lage der Grabkammern.

Handwerker, Künstler, Arbeiter. Eine riesige Menge an Menschen war zu befehligen. Die Logistik, das alles zu bewerkstelligen, war allein schon ein Kunstwerk.  
Das alles füllte ihn aus, beanspruchte ihn mit jeder Faser seines Seins.  
Sein Körper, sein Geist, sein Wissen und Können waren jede wache Sekunde lang in vollster Konzentration und Anspannung.  
Er liebte es.

Und als die Pyramide des Pharao Djoser eines Tages fertig gestellt war und sich in ihrer beeindruckenden Majestät über dem Wüstensand bei Abydos erhob, da hatte er ein Denkmal geschaffen, das Jahrtausende überdauern und den Menschen mit seiner Großartigkeit den Atem rauben sollte.  
Ein Denkmal für Pharao Djoser.

Aber auch ein Denkmal für ihn selber.

Imhotep, den Baumeister des Pharao, das erste bekannte Universalgenie der Menschheitsgeschichte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ich habe bei den Fähigkeiten des Imhotep übertrieben..   
>  Es ist belegt, dass er der Baumeister des Pharao war, und als solcher muss er umfangreiches Wissen und Kenntnisse besessen haben.
> 
> 2\. Darüber hinaus besaß er eine Menge weiterer Titel, die in Stein gemeißelt erhalten sind. Inwieweit der die ihnen zugrunde liegenden Tätigkeiten   
>  jedoch tatsächlich ausgeführt hat oder ab es sich zumindest bei einigen von ihnen um reine Ehrentitel handelt, ist heute nur noch zu vermuten.
> 
> 3\. Bestimmte Bezeichnungen lassen ebenso vermuten, dass er ein Blutsverwandter des Pharao war.
> 
> 4\. Die Forschung ist sich jedoch weitestgehend einig, dass er ein für die damalige Zeit genialer Kopf gewesen sein muss.


	3. Der ehrgeizige Geliebte

Sinnend stand Imhotep an der Balustrade in seinem palastartigen Wohnhaus nahe der Nekropole von Abydos und schaute hinaus in den flirrenden Wüstensand.  
Neben ihm kniete Katano, sein Leibdiener... und sein Liebhaber.  
Es war der Tag, an dem die Arbeiten des zweiten größeren Bauwerkes seines Lebens, der Pyramide des Sechemchet, beendet waren.  
Ein großer Tag in seinem Leben,   
Und doch...

„Katano“, sagte er, „mein Lieber, wir haben es geschafft. Unsere Aufgabe ist erledigt.“  
Katano schwieg mit gesenktem Haupt.  
Imhotep ließ die Hand liebevoll durch das Haar des Kauernden gleiten.  
„Du, mein Diener, mein Geliebter, hast mich so sehr unterstützt. Ich hätte es nicht ohne dich geschafft.“  
Der Diener hob den Kopf.  
„Wir sind darüber alt geworden... nun, du bist alt geworden...“  
Und das stimmte. Katano war grau und gebeugt, die Last der Jahre war ihm anzusehen.  
„Es wird...“, sagte Imhotep und schluckte bedauernd, „es wird ein Abschied kommen, es ist nicht zu vermeiden...“  
Der Diener räusperte sich.  
„Das muss nicht sein...“, sagte er leise, so dass Imhotep es gerade noch hören konnte.

Der Baumeister wusste, worauf sein Geliebter anspielte.  
Er war ein Goa'uld, Katano war ein Mensch. Doch er hatte schon mehrfach gesagt, dass er bereit wäre, Wirt für einen Goa'uld zu sein. Ja, sein Körper war alt, hinfällig; doch Imhotep besaß einen Sarkophag, und es wäre doch ein leichtes...  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht so einfach ist“, sagte der Bauherr. „Du weißt, was es aus den meisten macht, und das lasse ich nicht zu.“  
„Ich verstehe es nicht“, flehte Katano. „Du bist doch auch nicht so, wie deine Brüder... du bist nicht böse...“  
„Mag sein“, sagte Imhotep. „Doch ich bin eine Ausnahme, bisher jedenfalls, und ich habe trotz all meines Wissens nicht herausfinden können, warum. Und wer weiß schon, was der Sarkophag mit mir in Zukunft noch macht... sollte ich jemals werden wie sie, sollte ich je Anzeichen dafür bei mir feststellen, werde ich mich töten.“

Sie schwiegen.  
„Ich möchte das Risiko eingehen! Bitte!“, flehte Katano erneut.  
„Ich möchte sein wie du! Ich möchte leben, und ...ich möchte nicht mehr knien.“  
Erstaunt blickte Imhotep auf seine Geliebten.  
„Du weißt“, sagte er, „dass du hier, in unseren vier Wänden, wenn wir allein sind, schon lange nicht mehr vor mir knien musst.“  
„Das meine ich nicht. Hier tu ich es gern, es regt meine Lust an, das für dich zu tun, und deine auch...“  
Imhotep lächelte und nickte. In der Tat.  
„Nein, ich meine da draußen. Wo ich dein Diener bin. Nur dein Leibdiener, den du töten könntest oder verkaufen. Nicht viel mehr als ein Sklave.“  
Katanos Augen blitzten.  
„Ich will nicht länger dienen. Ich will herrschen! Ich will, dass andere sich vor mir zu Boden werfen, im Staub kauern und meine Befehle fürchten!“

Imhotep erschauderte. So war es doch nicht.  
„Das ist der falsche Weg“, sagte er, „Macht um der Macht willen schadet nur, sie macht dich nicht reich, nur böse...“  
Katano schnaufte. Dann stand er auf. Stellte sich breitbeinig hin, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
„Du willst also zulassen, dass ich sterbe, und du machst weiter?“  
Imhotep seufzte.  
„Ich werde um dich trauern, Geliebter. Ich habe meinem Körper erlaubt, zu altern, ich werde einen neuen Wirt finden, jemand, der krank ist oder verletzt, und dem es eine neue Chance bietet, mich, den Goa'uld in sich zu tragen, jemand der sonst stürbe...“  
„Und wenn sich niemand findet? Dann überwältigst du einfach ein wehrloses Opfer?“  
„Nein!“ Imhoteps Antwort war scharf und laut.  
„Nun“, sagte Katano, „ich würde so handeln.“ Und sein Blick war arrogant, so wie er es schon oft gewesen war, wenn er glaubte, Imhotep würde es nicht bemerken.

Der große Baumeister hatte Katanos Bitte, obwohl er sich eigentlich schon entschieden zu haben glaubte, erneut erwogen. Hatte geschwankt.  
Doch jetzt, nach dieser Antwort, stand sein Entschluss fest.  
„Katano“, sagte er, „mein Geliebter, es ist wie es ist. Auch wenn du und ich wissen, dass nicht die Götter das Geschick der Menschen lenken, einfach weil es keine Götter gibt, in dem Sinne wie das Volk an sie glaubt - es ist dein Schicksal, nach einem langen Leben zu sterben. Es mein Schicksal dich zurückzulassen. Oder ebenfalls zu sterben. Wer weiß.“  
Er seufzte.

„Also wirst du mir nicht die Chance geben, den Sarkophag zu benutzen? Einen Goa'uld zu bekommen? Du verweigerst mir das?“  
„Ja“, sagte Imhotep und neigte den Kopf.

Augenblicke lang war Stille.  
Dann zischte Katano bösartig:  
„So nehme ich es mir!“   
Und dann spürte Imhotep einen Schlag auf die Schläfe und die Sinne schwanden ihm.

Als er zu sich kam, lag er auf seinem Lager. Er schrak auf, doch ein fester Griff hielt ihn zurück.  
Er blickte in Katanos Gesicht.

Katano, ja, doch nicht mehr alt und gebeugt...  
„Was hast du getan!“, rief er enttäuscht.  
„Ich habe deinen Sarkophag benutzt“, sagte der Diener. Oder besser der ehemalige Diener, denn er wirkte nicht so, als würde er je wieder jemandem dienen...  
„Und ich habe einen Goa'uld in mir. Ein namenloser, einer derjenigen, die nie zu Größe gefunden hätten ohne mich. Doch keine Angst... du bist unverletzt, und dein Wirt hat nur eine Beule, die du heilen kannst.“

Imhotep war entsetzt. Enttäuscht. Wütend.  
Doch eigentlich war er nur müde.  
Müde dieser Spiele und Intrigen.   
Müde der Liebe, die ihn so tief verletzte und traf.

„Mach weiter wie du willst“, sagte Katano. „Ich werde dir nicht im Weg stehen. Doch steh du mir auch nicht im Weg. Ich werde herrschen, ob mit oder ohne deine Hilfe. Ich werde Krieg führen und siegen und meine Feinde unterwerfen, wie du es hättest tun sollen.“

„Nun kann ich es nicht mehr ändern“, sagte Imhotep leise.  
„Doch wir werden nicht Seite an Seite sein. Geh deinen Weg ohne mich. Ich werde allein sein, doch es spielt keine Rolle für mich. Ich habe dich geliebt und verloren, auf eine Weise verloren, die so viel schlimmer ist, als der Tod.“

Katanos Gesicht verzerrte sich zu eine wütenden Maske.  
„So geh, Feigling!“, schrie er. „Ich habe mir genommen, was ich wollte und ich werde dir noch etwas nehmen! Ich nehme dir deinen Namen! Ich bin jetzt Imhotep! Ich! Und du wirst nie wieder diesen Namen verwenden, sonst töte ich dich!“

„Was hat der Namen jetzt noch für einen Wert für mich“, flüsterte der Baumeister.   
„Ich habe alles verloren...also behalte ihn.“

Und er drehte sich um und ging.


	4. Der verwundete Gelehrte

Sinnend stand Imhotep auf dem Balkon seiner Räumlichkeiten und schaute hinab auf die schimmernden blauen Wellen des Ozeans.   
Jener Tag im Palast, als er Katano verlor, den letzten Mann, den er je geliebt hatte, war nun schon so lange her.

Wie viel war seit dem geschehen.  
Er hatte Wort gehalten und den Namen Imhotep abgelegt.Was sollte der ihm auch noch; es war nichts mehr, was ihm den Namen lieb und wert machte, im Gegenteil, er war mit Schmerzen und Kummer verbunden.

Katano hatte nicht die Größe und Macht gefunden, die er gesucht hatte. Ja, er hatte sich in Kämpfe gestürzt, hatte Feinde besiegt und Menschen sowie Jaffa unterworfen. Hatte Intrigen gesponnen und schlimme Dinge getan.  
Doch die anderen Goa'uld, die schon länger an der Macht waren, die Systemlords, hatten ihn klein gehalten, hatten nicht zugelassen, dass da eine neue Macht heranwuchs.  
Bei Ra, er war nicht der erste gewesen, der es versucht hatte und gescheitert war.  
Dennoch, er hatte Jahrhunderte, Jahrtausende überlebt und hatte, wenn auch in kleinem Rahmen, Macht gefühlt.  
Ob es ihn glücklich gemacht hatte? Ob es ihn befriedigt hatte?  
Nun, zumindest hatte er nicht mehr knien müssen. 

Imhotep seufzte.  
Sein Leben war ganz anders verlaufen, als er es ursprünglich einmal geplant hatte.  
Er hatte sich ganz bewusst entschieden, nie wieder zu lieben, da die Liebe ihn so verletzt hatte.

Er war untergetaucht. Hatte sich entschlossen, den Menschen zu helfen und sie in ihrer Entwicklung voranzubringen, und so hatte er über Jahrtausende hinweg immer wieder als weiser Gelehrter unter ihnen gelebt.  
Meist war es ihm gelungen, unerkannt zu bleiben, sozusagen unter dem Radar.  
Doch manchmal, hin und wieder, war seine Weisheit so entscheidend, dass sein Name bekannt wurde.  
Und zwar der Name, den er zu der jeweiligen Zeit trug, denn er wechselte den Namen nach jeder Menschen- Lebensspanne.  
Er nutzte den Sarkophag nur selten, da er wusste, das dieser seien Persönlichkeit verändern würde, und das nicht zum guten.  
Daher ging er, wenn ein Wirt alterte und sich die natürliche Lebensspanne dem Ende zu neigte, auf die Suche nach einem neuen Wirt. Einem jungen Menschen, der auf Grund von Krankheit oder Verletzungen nicht mehr lange leben würde und für den ein Goa'uld die einzige Chance wäre, dem Tode zu entrinnen.

 

Sein Name war Archimedes.  
In jener Zeit war er einer der bedeutendes Mathematiker, er brachte den Menschen gewaltige Fortschritte unter anderem in praktischer Physik und in der Berechnung von Flächen und Körpern.

Sein Name war Ibn Sina, und seine Erkenntnisse in der Medizin waren bahnbrechend. Er lehrte und heilte. Er schenkte Gesundheit und Leben und vermittelte sein Wissen an jene, die wie er der Menschheit gutes wollten. Er liebte diese Zeit, das Heilen, die Studierenden, die Genesenden und auch die Sterbenden, denen er Trost spendete.

Sein Name war Hildegard von Bingen. Er lehrte in Gestalt dieser Äbtissin die Menschen, dass die Natur der größte Heilkünstler war. Pflanzen und Minerale, all das im Überfluss; Güsse und Bäder, Massagen und Ernährung.  
Die Grundlagen dessen, was Hildegard wusste, würde noch Jahrhunderte danach in der Medizin und der Pharmakologie Bestand haben.

Sein Name war Gallilei. Er forschte in Mathematik und Ingenieurskunst.  
In Astronomie und Kosmologie. Auf seinen Methoden beruhte die moderne Naturwissenschaft, die neben Experimenten auch Analysen und Messungen zur Beurteilung von Ergebnissen heranzieht, und somit eine objektive Forschung ermöglicht.

Sein Name war Alexander Fleming, der nach Irrungen und Wirrungen das Penicillin entdeckte und damit der Menschheit das Tor zur Welt der Antibiotika öffnete und somit unzähligen Menschen den schmerzhaften Tod durch Infektionskrankheiten ersparte.

Und zwischen all diese Leben, deren Namen in den Geschichtsbüchern stand und für alle Zeit in den Köpfen der Menschen bleiben werden, lebte er die ungezählten Leben unbekannter Heiler, Gelehrter, Baumeister, Schreiber, deren Namen für immer vergessen sind, die jedoch nicht weniger gutes für die Menschheit geleistet hatten.

Bis er nun irgendwann an diesem Tag angekommen war.  
An diesem Ort.  
Und bei diesen Menschen.

Er war glücklich hier. Er konnte forschen. Konnte helfen. Konnte er selbst sein.  
Er war über die Jahrtausende hinweg immer einsam gewesen, und das hatte ihn unleidlich gemacht, er wusste das. Wusste, dass er nicht leicht zu ertragen war.  
Doch die Menschen hier mochten ihn.  
Besonders der eine...

Er, das Universalgenie, dass auf jedem Gebiet glänzte, dessen er sich annahm, mit Ausnahme des Gebietes der Freundschaft und Liebe, hatte hier Menschen gefunden, die ihn mochten wie er war.  
Und dieser eine war ihm dabei so nahe gekommen, dass der jahrtausendealte Vorsatz ins Wanken geriet, nie wieder lieben zu wollen...

Sollte er dem nachgeben?  
Nun, jetzt, da Katano tot war, besiegt von einem Jaffa namens Teal'c...

Ja. Er würde sein Herz wieder öffnen.  
Und so drehte sich Imhotep, der wahre Imhotep, einst Baumeister eines Pharaos, das erste bekannte Universalgenie der Geschichte, um und schritt hinein in die Stadt in der er jetzt lebte, zu den Menschen, mit denen er jetzt lebte.  
Zu den Menschen von Atlantis, unter denen er wieder einen anderen Namen trug.

Die ihn kannten als Dr. Rodney McKay.  
Schritt zu ihnen, um den einen aufzusuchen, dessen Vorname von einer Gnade Gottes sprach, davon ein Geschenk zu sein, und ja, das war er! Und dessen Hausname ihn als den Hirten, den Hüter kennzeichnete, und ja, auch das war er.  
Und er würde vermutlich auch für Rodneys, Imhoteps, Herz ein Hüter sein.

Nun, Imhotep beschloss, es nach Jahrtausenden zumindest wieder zu wagen.


End file.
